The present invention relates to a polyethylene resin composition extremely superior in melt fluidity and more particularly to a polyethylene resin composition comprising an ethylene polymer and a fluorinated product of a specific ethylene polymer.
Polyethylene is widely used in various applications. Physical properties required of polyethylene differ according to uses, but moldability is an important physical property common to all applications. Good moldability permits increase of the molding speed and reduction of the power required for molding, thus leading to the improvement of productivity; besides, there will be obtained a molded article having a smooth surface, which leads to the attainment of a transparent film in the field of films.